worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Feeling
"Good Feeling" is a song by Flo Rida that is used in DJ's Dance 'n' Drive. Lyrics Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me I'll be the president one day January 1st, oh, you like that gossip Like Like you the one drinking that God sip dot com Now I gotta work with your tongue How many Rolling Stones you want? Yeah I got a brand new spirit, Speak it and it's done Woke up on the side of the bed like I won Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun G5 dealer, US to Taiwan I hope you say that, I wanna play back Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no I get a feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never had before, no no I get a feeling, yeah The mountain top, walk on water I got power, feel so royal One second, I'ma strike oil Diamond, platinum, no more for you Got adrenaline, never giving in Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in Witness I got the heart of 20 men No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den That flow, that spark, that crown You looking at the king of the jungle now Stronger than ever can't hold me down A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile Straight game face, it's game day See me running through the crowd full of melee No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, Take a genius to understand me Oh, oh, sometimes I get a feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Good feelin', good feelin' I know you got the good feelin' Let's get it, let's get it Gotta love the life that we livin' Let's get it, let's get it I know you got the good feelin' Let's get it, let's get it Gotta love the life that we livin' Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Category:Songs Category:Cars Land